Mary Sues and Human Rights
by PsychoWrites
Summary: Though we may not notice it, Mary Sues often violate the Human Rights of the people belonging to the world in which they are. Here are a few examples.
1. Chapter 1

**This is to show how Mary Sues often violate Human Rights without the author ever realizing it.**

Leah Dawnstar flipped her silver hair over one shoulder as she observed the group of women in front of her. They stayed huddled together in small groups as they looked up at the beautiful, defiant woman. "Right now, you're all pathetic," she started as she paced across the small stage she was standing on, "The men fight for you while you stay at home, whimpering. You must learn how to fight and become honorable beings," Leah yelled, her voice rising slowly, "We are equal to the men! Let's prove it and fight when the orcs come!" she raised her sword.

One woman, mother of three children, started to speak, "But if both the mother and father of our children die…" she cut off, seeing the threatening glare Leah was throwing at her. The silver haired woman's sword turned threateningly towards her, as if challenging her to say more. She stopped speaking out of fear of the sharp blade and the woman who wielded it.

'_What will happen to our children?'_ she thought. _'If most of our women die fighting, how will we rebuild our society?'_

_The right to speak freely without fear of consequences._


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna Moonfire Starlight Johnson was holding hands with her boyfriend Legolas as they walked down the roads of Bree. Her glistening blood red hair swished across her back, attracting glances from all the men in the town. They stopped at the corner of one of the streets, next to a lantern, casting a golden glow to their already beautiful faces. Legolas took her other hand and leaned his forehead on hers as he looked deeply into her soulful green eyes. She looked back at him with love.

"Do you know what I love most about you Jenna?" he murmured softly as he brushed his lips against her jaw. Playfully she asked what. "I love your kindness and wisdom. I also find your temper quite endearing, though you never hurt anyone. You seek only to defend yourself with it." Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest.

When she turned her face though, she saw a small plain faced girl looking admirably at Legolas. Jenna's eyes narrowed as she interpreted the girl's staring. She obviously found Legolas extremely handsome. Stupid bitch. She couldn't have been much older than sixteen, around the age where girls started looking for a suitable husband. Jenna would be damned if she would let the girl try to steal her boyfriend away.

She pulled away from Legolas and stormed over to the girl. The brown haired girl looked up at the woman curiously, slightly fearful at the look in her eyes, clutching her parcel tighter. Jenna reached her and sneered at the girl's cowardliness. Quickly, she raised her hand and smacked the girl in the face with as much strength as she could, which was a lot. The girl let out a gasp as she tripped backwards and fell on her butt, making the experience even more embarrassing for her. She held her hand to her cheek, shocked, and looked back up at Jenna.

Jenna was furious still, "What were you thinking, looking at my love like that, huh? You think you'll ever be good enough, you little piece of shit?! You actually think your equal to us, to me?! Well, let me tell you, nobody like him would ever go for someone pathetic and ugly like you! Your stupid and not worth anything. Let me guess, you probably don't even know how to fight. How could you ever have thought you ever stood a chance with someone like him?!" Finished with her verbal abuse towards the young girl, she strutted back towards Legolas, who had stood by and watched. Watched with a look of warmth towards Jenna as she abused the girl who had done nothing.

Said girl stayed on the floor and watched their backs, wide eyes slowly filling with hot tears she couldn't stop from flowing on her face. None of the people on the roads bothered to help her, because someone as beautiful as Jenna couldn't be wrong.

The young girl got up slowly and wiped a hand across her tear stained cheeks despite the fact that it was covered in dirt. She had been staring at the elf; that she'd admit. She had never seen one and because it was night time, he was glowing. She had never seen an elf in her whole life. The ones who came to Bree were few and far between. So it was normal that she be fascinated with the first one she had seen, a prince at that!

Feeling pathetic and let down, the girl walked home with her head down.

_All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, thanks to everybody who reviewed. Your comments are what keep me going. Please don't hesitate to tell me if there's anything I can improve, I know there must be something._

_-o-_

Dark Rose smiled cruelly as she tortured a man. Said man was withering in pain on the floor, body contracting. She laughed as she struck him once again with the burning hot metal pole. She hit him in the face and was satisfied with the gut-wrenching scream. His face turned red all along his forehead to him cheek. He was lucky she had missed his eye. The burn was a second degree and likely to stay there for the rest of his life.

She kneeled down to him and said softly and calmly, as if speaking to a child, "This is what you deserve. You insulted me with your actions." Her midnight black hair fell over her shoulders in waves and her crystal eyes were the very image of beauty. She then proceeded to kick him in the stomach. The unknown man gasped again, pride and body taking the hit. Still, he tried to speak with as much reason as he could, keeping himself from crying out in rage and anger. "I called you lady and asked you why a beautiful and defenseless woman such as yourself was out in the woods alone at night. Tis dangerous."

He spit on the ground, saliva mixed with blood. Dark Rose's red lips once again twisted into a smile and she bent over to him, milky breasts threatening to spill out of her dress. The man averted his eyes, obviously uncomfortable with this, yet still in extreme pain. "Now, what makes you think I'm defenseless, hm? I seem to have proved I can defend myself perfectly well, you sexist pervert." She spit out. The man's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the strange word, then realized what she was insinuating. "Perhaps you should not wear such a dress if you wish not for a man to look." He replied heatedly, only to be kicked again. She picked up her metal rod again and dipped it into the fire until it was orange from the flames.

She burned him again for his supposedly cruel and insightful words, speaking of feminism being held back by men like him who didn't respect women. He couldn't reply back that he had been respecting her by calling her lady and offering her his help. Couldn't tell her he had meant no harm and that, had she wanted, he would have escorted her to Rohan. He couldn't tell her, because she was currently mutilating him.

_No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment._


End file.
